Terra Nova: Idiocy of New and Old
by AKDyadyaVasya
Summary: Jacob is a young, former I.D.F. soldier, and a fresh immigrant to Terra Nova with the Tenth Pilgrimage. His enthusiasm about a new start for humanity is quickly marred as he struggles with some of the nonsensical things he sees. A parody of Terra Nova.
1. DeGenesis

_**Before I go on, let me say this: I absolutely love Terra Nova. It's an awesome show, and I watch every new episode religiously. Hell, part of the reason I decided to write a parody and to poke fun at the show was because I'm such a fan of it. I randomly decided to write this after I noticed a bunch of mistakes, both little and big, that were hilariously out of place or nonsensical, in pretty much every episode. Without further adieu:**_

**Chapter 1 – De-Genesis**

A flash of light and heavy pressure rocked the body of Jacob Greenberg, staggering him as he stumbled through a blinding white and blue light. It was all he could do to keep his stomach contents from ejecting out of his mouth. He knew it would be worth it. He had left his charred, former world to come to a new one, many millions of years in the past. Within seconds, the blinding light dispersed, and he found himself in the middle of a clearing. He took a deep breath, and his lungs immediately burned, forcing him to his knees, something he had not expected. He wheezed loudly until a hand forced a small mask over his mouth, and he could finally inhale without coughing. It took him several seconds before he could collect his thoughts.

"The sun!" He called, standing up, only to be blinded again, his eyes not used to the sunlight. "Gah, son of a bitch!" He stumbled backwards against a tree trunk, rubbing his eyes. Almost immediately, he felt something crawling over his shoulder. He swatted at it haphazardly, stumbling forward, before a nearby man in uniform and armed with a rifle pulled it off. Jacob watched as the armed man crushed the massive centipede underfoot.

After calming himself, Jacob examined the ferns in the thick forest around him. Trees stretched upward, the canopy reaching for the sky. Jacob turned his attention to his fellow pilgrims. There was the typical mix of people he had read about going through on past pilgrimages: doctors, scientists, former soldiers, geologists, farmers, and more. He was deep in thought when a dark haired man came charging through the portal, shouldering him, and spinning to the ground, falling on his back. Everyone stared, until they saw the pistol clenched in his hand.

"GUN!" One of the uniformed soldiers yelled, raising his rifle. The man was surrounded quickly and professionally, which gave Jacob confidence in what his new profession would be. A woman and two teenage kids surrounded the man, pleading with the soldiers.

"Drop it." Another soldier, an officer of some sort, commanded. Looking confused, the man did as commanded. The officer looked up at the pack left behind by the woman who was apparently the man's wife. "Check that pack for weapons."

One of the other uniformed men nodded and pulled out his knife. He quickly reached for the pack, switching the knife into an ice pick grip.

"NO!" The woman screamed, pushing past the man and wrenching the backpack open to reveal a young girl inside. The family all gathered around the child as a mask was put to her face.

Jacob, meanwhile, was staring at the soldier who was commanded to search the pack as the man put his knife away.

"Were you seriously about to search a backpack with a knife?" Jacob asked, his eyebrow raised.

"What if there was something dangerous in there?" The soldier stated. "Sergeant's orders. Had to check for weapons."

"… With a knife…?" Jacob pressed.

The soldier looked stumped. It was at that moment, that another realization hit Jacob.

"Whoa, whoa… Did you just bring your kid through, inside a backpack?"

"What?" The woman looked at him, confused. "We had to sneak her in! We couldn't leave her."

"Okay… So you put her in a backpack instead of, say, having one of your kids walk ahead with her?"

"We had to be together!" The woman cried.

"But we all pretty much fell through the portal." Jacob pressed. "What if whoever was carrying her would've fallen on their back? Your husband there, did."

"We… had to be together?" The woman repeated, her voice uncertain.

"Settle down." The officer called. "You're all safe. Welcome to Terra Nova! My name is Guzman, I'm a security captain."

Jacob shook away the unpleasant first encounter and smiled. His grin immediately faded as he took in his surroundings and the other members of the tenth pilgrimage to Terra Nova.

"We're in the middle of a forest…" Jacob grunted. "Where's 'Terra Nova' proper?"

"We have a bit of a walk to get to the settlement." A rather good looking, dark-haired woman who looked to be in her mid thirties spoke up. "I'm Alicia Washington, second-in-command here."

"Um…" Jacob stated, pausing. "So you built the town… somewhere else?"

"Yes, near a large, open field." Another guard commented. "We have to walk a long path through this forest. We'll have to cross a massive, fallen tree along the way. It serves as a bridge."

"Why do you have guns? That's not really a positive way to welcome us." Jacob pointed.

"Well, dinosaurs sometimes attack us… And there's the splinter group that wants to kill us." Alicia answered

"Wait, wait." Jacob gaped. "So, let me get this straight… There's a bunch of guys that want to wipe out the settlement."

"Yes." Alicia answered.

"… that you built near a wide open area." Jacob went on.

"Uh-huh."

"… and built away from the portal…"

"Yep."

"… where new people come in, and are mostly useless at first because they're so messed up by the over-abundance of oxygen."

"Mm-hm."

"… and we have to walk through this forest, and cross a tree trunk that's set over a chasm…"

"That's right…"

"… and there are dinosaurs, along with those crazy dudes, that attack the newcomers, not to mention massive bugs all around."

"Exactly."

"So… why didn't you just build the town around the portal? You could've even used the trees and boulders here as supports for the buildings."

Several seconds of silence followed this statement as Alicia and the other guards looked at each other, at a loss for words.

"Let's… Uh… Move out." Alicia finally found her voice, motioning for the new arrivals to follow her.

"Does no one else see the problem with this?" Jacob exclaimed, looking around at everyone. Most of the pilgrims walked on, massive smiles on their faces.

"Hey, it's a new world." One of the members of the pilgrimage stated, shouldering his backpack. He was a short, stocky, red-haired young man.

"They'll fix the problems eventually." A young woman added. She had shoulder length black hair and tan skin. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Jacob Greenberg. You?"

"Well, I'm Camden Edan." The man introduced himself.

"Anna Torres." The young woman waved. "Come on, they're going on without us."

Jacob joined Camden and Anna on the trek, quickly moving to the center of the group upon Jacob's urging.

"So… How'd they find you?" Anna asked.

"Graduated from college with a Ph.D in bio-engineering and a Masters in Zoology," Camden announced looking at the tops of the trees. "You, Jake?"

"Impressive…" Jacob nodded. "I'm not that smart. I went into the I.D.F. right out of high school. Did pretty well, got to be a Staff Sergeant. Stayed in for four years, and when I got out, I received the job offer to be part of security at Terra Nova. Honestly, I just want to shoot shit." Jacob admitted. "Anna?"

"I'm a teacher. Taught for about two years, right out of college. Did pretty well, won some awards… and I guess they were lacking here, so… Here I am."

"You should consider yourselves lucky." A soldier marching nearby commented to them. His gun was aimed into the forest, eye behind the sights. "Not many people get the offer."

Jacob paused, distracted.

"Why the hell are you aiming at a tree…?"

"Um…" The soldier lowered his rifle, looking put out. "It's for… um…"

"Are you mugging the woods? What… what…?" Jacob shook his head, trying to make sense of the soldier's actions.

"Okay fine, it makes me look cool as we're moving along." The soldier said. "You happy?"

Jacob didn't have time to question this further. A faint explosion resounded, followed by a rather terrifying roar.

"What… what was that?" Anna asked, looking around.

"An allosaur tripped a sonic mine." Guzman stated.

"This is what I'm friggin' talking about!" Jacob muttered in frustration.

"Just go on." Camden lightly pushed Jacob forward.

Jacob continued his rant about the idiocy of their walk. They had reached an open field, and Terra Nova lay in front of them. As they neared the gates of the Terra Nova, Jacob's tension eased again. It was a beautiful sight. His eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, and he was studying every detail of the town, following the crowd. Beautiful, metal structures lined the large, sturdy-looking walls that protected the city. People of all ages bustled back and forth, markets buzzed with activity, and strange-looking gun turrets were set atop towers on either side of the gate.

"What are those?" Jacob asked Guzman, who was walking several feet away from him.

"Sonic turrents. We use them to fight off the dinosaurs." Guzman stated.

"Nice. Save ammo and all that." Jacob nodded, impressed.

"If you'll excuse me." Guzman stated, breaking away from the crowd.

From the second floor of the building in front of the crowd, a white-haired, bearded man had appeared on the balcony. This had to be Taylor, the leader of the colony. The chatter amongst the crowd faded almost immediately.

"Citizens of 2149!" Taylor called. "I am Commander Nathaniel Taylor, but you probably already know that."

"At least he seems organized." Jacob whispered into Anna's ear.

"Yeah, seems like he runs a tight ship." Anna agreed.

"Quiet." Camden hissed, listening to Taylor with rapt attention.

"The world you left behind fell victim," Commander Taylor went on, "to some of the baser instincts of our species: greed, war, ignorance…"

"Shitty parenting!" Jacob suggested loudly. Almost every person in the crowd turned to glare at him, most in confusion, some in anger, including the family he had mentioned. Camden rolled his eyes, while Anna seemed somewhat amused.

"Yes… Well…" Taylor muttered, trying to get back on track. "As I was saying, we blew it. We destroyed our home. But we have been entrusted with a second chance. A chance to start over... A chance to get it right. Welcome to Terra Nova, folks. Welcome home."

The crowd erupted in applause. Through the people, Jacob saw the man and woman from earlier get pulled aside by one of the guards.

"Finally… Where do we go now?" Jacob asked. "Do we get houses, or…?"

"I think so." Anna frowned, looking around. "Check it out, those guards are handing stuff out to people."

"Dr. Edan?" A soldier called out loud.

"That's me." Camden raised his arm into the air.

"Here's your key. Your apartment is down in the older block." The guard stated.

"Thank you." Camden took the key, tossing it into the air and catching it. He turned to Anna and Jacob. "Hey, I'll find you guys later. We should go find somewhere to relax after we get settled."

"Sounds good."

"Mr. Greenberg? Mrs. Torres?" The guard glanced at his list. "That you two."

"Yes, sir." Anna nodded.

"Here you are." The guard handed Anna and Jacob each a key. "You are down in the newer block. We're still building more structures, do you mind sharing a house with one other person?"

"Nah, that's fine, we get our own rooms, right?" Anna asked.

"Of course."

"Works for me." Jacob shrugged.

Within the hour, Jacob and Anna had moved into their new house, each picking a room. Their third roommate hadn't shown up yet, so they had decided to go wander around town, maybe try to find Camden. Jacob stood just outside the house, admiring the sights.

They took in the beautiful forest outside the walls, the clear blue sky, and the massive dinosaurs were stretching their heads over the walls eating the vegetation off of the trees in the town.

"Wait… Wait, what the hell!" Jacob froze in place, causing Anna, who was leaving the house behind him, to run into him.

"Gah. Why'd you stop?"

"Friggin' look!" Jacob pointed.

"Yeah, that's a Brachiosaurus."

"I know, I read dinosaur books as a kid." Jacob waved irritably. "My point is, does anybody do anything about them?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Those things are insanely strong, aren't they?"

"Well, they're herbivores…" Anna pointed out.

"I guess."

They watched as a little girl walked up to the fence, staring at the dinosaur. Jacob relaxed, watching the little girl's wonder as she look up at the creature.

"That's cute!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Jacob titled his head to once side, still smiling. "I would've given everything to do that as a kid." He watched as the girl slowly picked up a bush and held it in the air. The dinosaur slowly bent down, and began chewing on the vegetation.

"That's nice." Anna said softy.

Slowly, the dinosaur lifted its head, the bush still in its mouth. Along with it, the little girl began to rise into the air.

"Ye- whoa, WHOA! HEY!" Jacob sprinted forward as the girl was raised higher and higher into the air with the dinosaur. "Hey! LET GO!" Jacob yelled. The little girl just giggled as she let go of the branch, dropping to the ground.

"Wow!" The girl gasped in astonishment.

"You okay?" Jacob asked her.

"That was fun!" She squealed.

"Where the hell are your parents?" Jacob asked her angrily. He turned to see the girl's family, standing together and smiling. The father had run several feet forward, but stopped, and was also admiring the situation.

"That's nice!" The wife purred

"ARE YOU PEOPLE SERIOUS?" Jacob yelled.

"What, it's a herbivore!" the older girl in the family stated. "That means it eats plants and doesn't eat-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT GOD DAMN MEANS!" Jacob cut her off. "How are you not watching your kids after you just arrived in a new world, like, an hour ago?"

The family just stared at him.

"Um… Come on… Let's go." Anna stated, grabbing his arm and leading him away towards the markets.

"But… did you see-?" Jacob protested.

"I know, come on."

"But they're fu-"

"Just… come on. Let's find Camden."


	2. Greater DeGenesis

_**I only parodied half of the first episode, because I wanted to see what kind of response I would get and because the first episode was so damn long. It's mostly positive, so I will continue this story. I also wanted to assure people that I watch every episode of the show. I would like to make sure people know this: we know a lot about Terra Nova from the episodes, but Jacob, Anna, and Camden have just arrived with the 10th expedition, so are not sure about many of the intricacies of their new home.**_

Chapter 2 – Greater De-Genesis

"Greenberg, huh?" Commander Taylor stated, looking over a tablet with Jacob's information on it. "Former I.D.F., I see."

"Yes sir," Jacob nodded. He had been wandering around Terra Nova with Anna, and had briefly stopped in to see Taylor, as commanded by Guzman.

"Any specializations?"

"Well, beyond the standard training, I was a scout. I did some spotting for a sniper in my last year, as well."

"Excellent!" Taylor smacked Jacob's shoulder in a friendly manner. "We have a sniper here, but he was without a spotter. I might attach him to you on some missions."

"Sounds good, sir." Jacob nodded, truly appreciating the assignment. "When can I grab my uniform?"

"Take these dogtags and key." Taylor stated, holding the objects out. "The tags are to be worn at all times. The key is to your locker. Everything should be there: rifle, uniform, tactical gear. Your first assignment's in the clinic tomorrow. It's your first shift, so it will be a short one."

"Yes, sir." Jacob nodded, turning to leave. He froze. "Wait, uh. Sir? I have a question."

"Ask away, sergeant." Taylor nodded.

"You built Terra Nova here instead of around the portal… I can't help but wonder why?" Jacob asked.

"The soil here was great, perfect for farming. We've been using it for years, and it's still very fertile."

"Okay, well finally, that makes sense…" Jacob nodded. "But… How come the portal's unprotected? Isn't it a big risk, not to mention a massive waste of resources, to send out a huge security team and mine the living hell out of the place?"

Taylor stared for several seconds before responding. "Yes."

"And…?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Alicia Washington reiterated, a smile on her face.

"This can't be-" Jacob began. "Oh, never fucking mind."

As he left Taylor's command office, Alicia Washington held out a glass of strange, turquoise liquid.

Jacob looked at it in confusion. "The hell is this?"

"You have to drink this for several days until you can get used to real food." Alicia explained as Jacob took the glass.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, holding the glass up in the air and examining the thick liquid from the bottom.

"Mainly nutrients derived from the plant life and processed so your body can take it in."

"Why is it turquoise?" Jacob asked. "It's nearly fluorescent. I doubt plant life around here glows."

Alicia glanced at Taylor.

"Yes."

"Should've known." Jacob grunted, leaving the office. He downed some of the drink, which to his surprise, didn't taste too bad.

"How was it?" Anna stated, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everyone around here is an idiot." Jacob rolled his eyes. "You find out anything about that family?"

"Yep, the parents are Jim and Elisabeth Shannon."

"What about that youngest girl that was feeding the dino?"

"You mean that girl, over there, scratching her name into that monument?"

"Yeah, I- WHAT?" Jacob looked over to see Zoe, leaning over the monument of the first probe that was sent through the portal. She was being supervised by her older sister. "Aaaand now she's defacing a historical landmark… Awesome…"

"Yeah." Anna shrugged. "Anyway, her name's Zoe Shannon."

"If I didn't have to go check on my gear, I'd probably go shoot her dad myself…" Jacob grunted.

.

.

.

The next morning, Jacob was in a considerably better mood. He had slept well, and now had his new gear. His uniform was brand new, he had a pistol in his holster, and an assault rifle in his arms. He had a grin on his face as he watched the doctors work. He had panicked at first, seeing Elisabeth Shannon working there. She couldn't even take care of her own kid, and she was helping people who were sick. His nervousness subsided the longer he looked at her. She was extremely attractive. He watched as she spoke with a wincing man.

"The other doctor said I was hyperoxic, whatever that means." The man stuttered.

"It means you're not used to so much fresh air." Dr. Shannon stated, adding a polite laugh.

"Auugh." The man groaned. "Can you unhook me please? They said it'd only take a half hour, and it's been at least that long already."

"Well, I don't see an I.V. anywhere." Dr. Shannon frowned. She walked around the man, and he turned so that both Dr. Shannon, Jacob, and the other guard could see his back. "WHOA!" Dr. Shannon exclaimed. A massive leech was stuck to the man's back, its body working furiously as it sucked his the patient's blood.

"Whoa? Is that a technical term?" The man grunted.

"Sorry…" Dr. Shannon apologized. "Interesting. They must get rid of the excess oxygen from the blood."

Jacob perked up after hearing this. "What? Leeches don't suck oxygen, that's almost impossible for an animal. They suck blood…"

"We need to clear the blood." Dr. Shannon said, answering a question no one had asked.

"Where the hell did you get your medical training?" Jacob muttered. Suddenly, a realization came to him. He looked at the patient. "Wait, did you just say it's been on your back a half hour?"

"Yeah." The man winced.

"How are you not dead with how big that thing is?" Jacob looked aghast.

"Can you just get it off me?" The man pleaded to Dr. Shannon.

"Yeah, let me just…" Dr. Shannon stated, attempting to pry the leech off.

"WAIT STOP!" Jacob yelled. Dr. Shannon froze, looking at him in surprise. "Doesn't the wound usually keep bleeding for a bit if you pry the leech off?"

"Yes." Dr. Shannon nodded.

"And you see no problem with ripping a leech the size of a bulldog off of some dude's back?"

Dr. Shannon stared at Jacob briefly. She then turned and abruptly tore the leech of the man's back. He was lucky, and the wound only dripped slightly. Jacob had to fight the urge to throw something at Dr. Shannon.

"Hey…" Jacob grunted, leaning over to the other guard on duty at the hospital. "What's with the leeches, anyway?"

"They use them to remove excess blood after surgeries, I guess. Besides, it's pointless to waste our limited medical supplies on simple things like that." The guard shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, but they use like, one or two regular sized leeches usually." Jacob said. "That thing is massive."

"They help blood flow, too." The guard went on.

"YES, but the regular sized-ones." Jacob repeated. "A few inches long, at most."

"They're used quite often."

"THAT LEECH COULD SWALLOW HALF HIS HEAD!" Jacob yelled, causing the guard to jump. "That thing is huge! You might as well shove a straw into that poor bastard's jugular; it'd drain blood just about as fast."

The guard's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!" He trotted toward Dr. Shannon.

Jacob panicked as the guard eagerly walked forward. "NO!" Jacob yelled. "I was just making an analogy! I-"

"Hey, hey doc! The newbie just came up with something!" The guard rattled off excitedly.

Jacob put his palm to his face.

.

.

.

"Seriously? She just ripped the leech off?" Anna asked, an expression of amusement mixed with shock on her face.

"Yeah!" Jacob threw his hand into the air in exasperation.

"And he didn't bleed out?" Camden frowned.

"I'm surprised he was still alive by the time she talked to him." Jacob groaned, hitting the back of his head against one of the metal pylons of the massive Terra Nova fence.

Anna had finished organizing her classroom, Camden had just met his colleagues, and Jacob was on a break from his guard duty. The trio had finally met up again, and were talking about their respective days so far. Each of them was drinking a glass of the turquoise mystery liquid.

"I'm kind of starting to understand what you mean." Camden stated, finishing the last of his drink. "The second I walked into the pathology lab, some idiot shoved a petri dish under my nose and asked 'does this virus smell stale to you?'"

Anna and Jacob stared at him.

"It wasn't a virus, settle down." Camden shook his head. "It was mold from a piece of bread."

"You got any hope that the kids will grow up to be less stupid than the adults?" Jacob stated, craning his up. Anna was leaning against the wall of the building, a few inches to Donnovan's left.

"They're actually pretty bright." Anna answered, pausing to take a drink of her turquoise liquid.

"Thank God." Jacob stated, closing his eyes and letting the sun bear down on him. He was still in uniform, as his break was only thirty minutes long.

"Greenberg." A voice commanded.

Jacob looked up to see the guard he had been on duty with earlier standing next to him.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked.

"Come on, we're back on in five." The guard pointed at his watch, then turned and walked off in the direction of the clinic.

"Christ," Jacob pushed himself to his feet.

"Don't shoot anyone for being stupid." Anna joked, adjusting the strap of Jacob's rifle for him, which he had slung across his back.

"I'll try." He muttered glumly.

.

.

.

Yet again, Jacob found himself in the clinic, watching Dr. Shannon work. This time, she was examining a shirtless, unconscious man with a bandage around his right bicep.

"What was he stealing that made it necessary to shoot him?" Dr. Shannon asked Jacob's guard duty partner, a note of anger in her voice.

"Him and his buddies were siphoning off our power grid." The guard responded, looking at the man lying on the table.

This exchange caught Jacob's attention. "Wait… You shot a dangerous thief…? Someone should be keeping an eye on him if he tries to bolt."

"Why would they need to do that?" Dr. Shannon asked, ignoring Jacob's comment.

"Hello?" Jacob waved his arms to try to get someone's attention. "Shouldn't we restrain him?"

"They're Sixers." The guard explained, not paying attention.

A confused expression formed on Dr. Shannon's face. "Sixers?"

In the blink of an eye, the man opened his eyes and rolled off of the bed, right behind Dr. Shannon. He grabbed a nearby object and held it to her throat as Jacob ran up to his guard duty partner, both of them drawing their weapons at the man. Jacob examined the object the thief was threatening the doctor with. It was a white object with a handle, and curved into a scythe shape. Connecting between the two ends of the scythe was a fluorescent blue laser.

"That looks like a potato peeler." Jacob raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"It's… I…" The Sixer stuttered for a few seconds before regaining his composure. "Slide your weapons across the floor…. NOW!"

"Aaaand this is what I was talking about…" Jacob rolled his eyes and he and the guard grudgingly slid their pistols towards the man.

Everyone else in the hospital froze, scared to move. Included, much to Jacob's annoyance, were the two nurses standing several feet behind the Sixer, who had his back to them the entire time. After a brief pause, he bolted outside. With a brief glance at each other, Jacob and the guard ran out the door after him. It took several seconds to locate the man, but by then, he was walking rapidly towards his apparent target: Commander Taylor, who was walking around the town, discussing something with Guzman.

Before anyone could react, Jim Shannon appeared out of nowhere, tackling the Sixer and causing the man's shot to go wide. The stray bullet dug into a wooden support. They wrestled for several seconds before Jim got the upper hand.

"Finally he does something useful." Jacob grunted, walking over and taking his pistol back from the Sixer.

"You two, come with me." Taylor commanded, indicating Jim and Jacob. "Let's take a drive. There's a lot about this place you two need to know."

.

.

.

Jacob had finally gotten the chance to drive one of the buggies, something he had wanted to do since he had arrived in Terra Nova. He had driven Jim and Commander Taylor to the edge of some rocky outcroppings only a few miles from the town. Along the way, Taylor had explained who the Sixers were to Jim and Jacob. Jacob took in everything, while Jim had been staring at the flora of the new world as they drove. Taylor took it upon himself to take Jim on a short hike, and explain everything in detail again, leaving Jacob with the buggy.

Jacob had been relaxing on the hood, when the distant sound of engines caused him to sit bolt upright. Thanks to his military experience, he also recognized what was unmistakably gunfire.

"Greenberg, get it, let's go!" Taylor and Jim appeared from the bushes nearby. "We saw them from up there. Those are Sixer vehicles."

"Yes, sir!" Jacob nodded as they all hopped into the buggy. As soon as everyone was strapped in, Jacob floored the vehicle back into the direction of Terra Nova.

Taylor was on the radio almost immediately. "Taylor to base: you got a visual on those Sixers?"

"We see them, but we've got workers outside the gates." Guzman's voice came over the radio. "We need time to get them inside."

"I'll try to slow them down, but get everyone inside as soon as you can." Taylor commanded. As the buggy broke through some brush onto a path, two APC-like vehicles came barreling out from behind them.

"Over there, two o'clock." Jim yelled, pointing. His hand flew directly in front of Jacob's vision.

"SHIT!" Jacob grunted, attempting to keep the buggy from colliding with the vehicles as he angrily shoved Jim's hand out of his view. "You're an idiot!"

"Whoa, look out!" Jim yelled, pointing again as one of the vehicles cut directly in front of the buggy. Jacob yanked the steering wheel and managed to maneuver around it. Both Sixer vehicles had gunners set up on turrets, and both were firing wildly behind them.

"What are they firing at?" Jim yelled. "'Cause it's not us!"

As if to answer his question, a large, bipedal dinosaur came tearing after the cars, moving very quickly.

"WHOA!" Jacob gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Jim yelled.

"Carnotaurus." Taylor grimaced. "I hate Carnotaurus."

Jacob watched through his rear view mirror as one of the gunners finally managed to hit the dinosaur in the leg, causing it to trip and roll. The gunner turned and banged on the top of his vehicle. Jacob could see the man's lips forming the words 'we're all clear' before a second Carnotaurus came barreling out of nowhere. It appeared on the vehicle's flank, bent down, and ripped the gunner out of his perch, shaking his body violently.

"What's going on back there?" Taylor asked, still busy with the radio.

"Just keep driving!" Jim yelled at Jacob.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Jacob retorted angrily.

"Situation's changed." Taylor radioed. "We've got Carnos out here. Get everyone inside, we'll deal with the Sixers later.

"We're almost there," came Guzman's reply. "but you gotta buy us more time."

"Jim, take the wheel. Greenberg, you look fast. Get ready to run!"

"Yes sir!" Jacob nodded, forgetting his annoyance with almost everyone's stupidity at Terra Nova due to the gravity of the situation.

"I'll jump out first, and distract the bastard." Taylor explained. "Jim's gonna take you as far as he can. You get out and run, prepare the other guards. Those Sixers aren't exactly friendly."

"You've got it, sir." Jacob nodded. With that, Taylor nimbly climbed to the side of the buggy and hopped off onto the grass.

Jim had stopped the rover only a few yards from Terra Nova's gate, and Jacob leapt off, sprinting towards the town. Jim, meanwhile, wheeled the rover around, heading towards the Carnotaurus, which had now decided to pursue Taylor. The commander was firing his rifle into the air and yelling at the creature as the carnivore charged towards him. In the nick of time, the buggy pulled between the dinosaur and Taylor. The commander dove in, and the buggy roared around the charging carnivore. As the vehicle made its way through the gate, the sonic turrets on the towers whirred into life, firing at the dinosaur as the main gate closed. The sonic turrets seemed to be incredibly effective. The Carnotaurus slowed down, shaking its head, before turning around and trotting off.

The settlement was not out of danger yet. The Sixers piled out of their APCs, all aiming guns at the various Terra Nova guards, including Jacob.

From the chaos, a good-looking, dark-skinned woman came walking forward. She stood, facing Commander Taylor.

"Hello, Taylor." She greeted him coldly.

"What are you doing here, Mira?" Taylor asked, his face showing no signs of emotion.

"This is no way to treat company." Mira glanced around at the guards.

"Have your men lower their weapons." Taylor commanded.

"You first."

"You're outnumbered."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of."

"You came here for a reason."

"You've got one of my people."

"Carter got shot, while he was siphon power off our grid."

"We know he's alive and in your brig."

"You know this how?"

"Maybe we still have a few friends here in Terra Nova."

"Well maybe I'll have a sit down with Carter. Have a little chat about your friends."

At this point, one of Mira's men became restless with the banter. "WE WANT CARTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, stepping forward and raising his rifle. There was a chorus of yelling from both sides, until Mira finally yelled at her men.

"ENOUGH!"

"Stand down!" Taylor commanded as well, motioning to his men.

There were several, tense moments of silence before Mira nodded to her people. Two men carried a large, heavy box forward, setting it on the ground and opening it to reveal chunks of what looked like dark, silvery rocks.

"A trade." Mira narrowed her eyes.

From several feet to his left, Jacob heard Maddy turn to the off-duty soldier next to her and ask, "What is that?"

"Meteoric iron. They control the quarry." The soldier explained.

"I want Carter, medical supplies, and ammo." Mira demanded.

"Let me get this straight… You came here to get your buddy back… losing one of your guys in the process." Jacob asked Mira.

"Who?" Mira said, looking confused.

"Your gunner!" Jacob explained.

"Ah, yes… Sixer Gunner." Mira acknowledged sadly.

"Um… 'Sixer Gunner'?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"He wasn't well characterized." Mira commented.

"He… what?" Jacob began, but was cut off by Taylor.

"You can have your man," Taylor nodded. "You can have the meds. No ammo, no way."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Mira shrugged.

"Guzman, get Carter out of the brig." Taylor commanded. "Have medical put together some supplies."

Guzman nodded.

"Did you just seriously forget about your friend who got eaten by a dinosaur?" Jacob asked Mira. She was staring at him and Jim Shannon.

"You're new." Mira gave a scoff. "Welcome to paradise."

"Greenberg." Taylor said, turning to Jacob. "Go with Guzman and help gather the meds. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir." Jacob nodded.

.

.

.

.

As Jacob helped Elizabeth load some medical supplies, he was listening to Guzman's concerns about the trade.

"Why give Mira the meds? All we're doing is making it more difficult to beat them." Guzman muttered.

Taylor nodded with some regret. "Look Guz, we need the ore, you know that."

"Here's an idea." Jacob yelled, annoyed. "We have more freaking security than they have people. Let's just go find the bastards. It seriously can't be that hard. THEY'RE DRIVING VEHICLES."

"We'd have a fight on our hands, Greenberg." Guzman countered.

"Well no shit." Jacob frowned. "We'd lose some guys, obviously, but we'd wipe them out completely… you know, the people that are apparently constantly attacking us. Hell, we'd have all the iron we could want, too. It's not like the quarry would be hard to find,s if it was caused by a FUCKING METEOR hitting."

"Doc!" Taylor called, ignoring Jacob. "That's enough isobiotics, I don't want us to run short."

Guzman marched out of the building as Taylor walked up to Jacob and Dr. Shannon.

"Sir?"

"Thank you for the help, Greenberg." Taylor nodded. He turned to Dr. Shannon. "Look, I'm sorry you got tangled up in that situation before. Security should've been more careful with the prisoner."

Dr. Shannon shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time a patient's pulled a knife on me."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief.

.

.

.

.

.

Jacob had finally ended his shift as the sun was beginning to set, and was now relaxing on the couch in the living room of his shared house, his armor still on. He had made it through his first day without murdering anyone for their stupidity. That was an accomplishment in and of itself, as far as he was concerned. Anna had just finished pouring two glasses of the blue liquid.

"Here you go." She stated, handing Jacob a glass then sitting down opposite him in an armchair. She had just finished telling Jacob about her day. "So yeah, the kids didn't do too badly."

"I know I've said it before, but I do hope they're a lot smarter than their parents." Jacob grunted. "Thanks for the drink."

"Well, I know some of the people ranging from teenagers to late twenties were born and raised here." Anna said thoughtfully, taking a sip from her glass. "But I don't know too much about them."

"You just teach the elementary-level kids, right?" Jacob asked.

Anna nodded. She was about to answer, when there was a rapid knock on their door.

"You've had a more exhilarating day than me." Anna laughed. "I'll get it." She put her drink down and walked over to the door as the knocking increased in frequency. Before the door was even fully open, a man in uniform yelled at Anna.

"Is Greenberg here?"

Jacob sat up from his couch, looking at the man in the doorway. "Yeah, here. What's up?"

"Taylor wants you in the main office, it's an emergency." The guard huffed.

"Gotcha, be there in a bit." Jacob nodded, rolling off of the couch and grabbing his helmet.

"Wow, you're not getting a break today, huh?" Anna asked with a snicker.

"Don't wait up for me." Jacob frowned. "You never know what these people consider an 'emergency'."

.

.

.

.

Jacob walked into Taylor's office with Jim Shannon. Several screens were lit up, and guards were looking over maps.

"You wanted to see us?" Jim Shannon asked.

"Shannon, come on in. Greenberg, glad to see you. We might need your scouting skills here." Taylor acknowledged the two men. "We've got a situation here. One of our rovers went missing. Surveillance picked this up."

One of the massive blue screens showed several teenagers climbing through the gaps in the fence and disappearing into the jungle outside. Jacob recognized one of the children as Jim's son.

"Couple of our kids sneaking outside the perimeter." Taylor added.

"Josh!" Jim gasped, turning around and putting his hands on his head.

"Wow, you really are a shitty dad, aren't you?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"We've been trying to reach the rover over the comm for the last half hour." Guzman explained. "No response."

"Night is falling." Taylor stated. "If we don't get to them pretty quick, something else might. Guzman, gather the teams. We need to get those kids back."

.

.

.

.

Darkness had fallen by the time Jacob and a massive search team headed out into the jungle. Jacob was at the wheel of a vehicle, Taylor, Jim, and Elisabeth in the car with him. For quite a while, as the vehicles bounced and rocked over the rough trails of the forest, Taylor had been trying to reach the stranded teens. Finally, a transmission came over their radio.

"Anybody hear this? We need help. Terra nova!"

Taylor immediately grabbed the transmitter. "I copy that. This is Tango November One, identify yourself."

"Commander Taylor! This is Hunter Boyce. We-we're stuck in a rover outside the perimeter. Uh…"

"Is your rover operational, Hunter?"

"Sixers jacked our power cells." Hunter yelled before a cacophony of screams, gunshots, and yelling overtook his voice, the word 'slashers' being heard somewhere in the mayhem.

"Hunter do you copy? Slashers, say that again, say again about Slashers." Taylor transmitted. There was no response, only more gunfire and yelling. "Hunter. Hunter, say again about Slashers."

"Three, maybe more. I can't see-." Hunter's voice was panicked. "We're about eighty meters down from-."

"EIGHTY METERS" Taylor repeated, cutting Hunter off.

"Sir? Was that necessary to interrupt him?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"I said we're about eighty meters east-" Hunter yelled before being interrupted again by screams and gunfire.

"East of what?" Taylor pressed.

A new voice came over the radio in response. "Eighty kilometers east of-" It too was cut off.

"Kilometers or meters?" Jacob yelled in frustration. "That really makes a difference in how big our freakin' search grid should be!"

"Josh? Josh?" Jim took over the radio. "Could not copy last transmission. Please repeat?"

"Dad, is that you?"

"Do you copy Josh? Please repeat. Josh?"

The line went silent.

"Shit, we need to pick up speed." Jacob grunted.

"I agree, Greenberg." Taylor nodded. He put the radio to his lips. "This is Tango November, I have all frequencies open. Hunter do you copy? Josh Shannon do you copy? This is Commander Taylor."

Jacob was staring at the dark road ahead of them, when something darted out in front of his car.

"Watch out!" Taylor yelled as Jacob slammed on the breaks, the car skidding within inches of whatever the thing was. Upon closer inspection, Jacob recognized one of the teens, a young girl. She fell to the ground in exhaustion as everyone piled out of their vehicles. Jacob stayed with the car, watching Dr. Shannon examining the girl. After a brief exchange, Taylor climbed back into the car.

"Let's go Greenberg, there are more of our kids out there!"

"Yes sir."

The convoy continued on, increasingly desperate to find their missing civilians.

"If we do engage Slashers, aim for the underbelly." Taylor was explaining. "Hides are too thick for the tranq. guns to penetrate. Stay five meters clear of their tails."

"Tango November, this is Guzman, do you copy?" A voice came over the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here." Taylor answered.

"I'm taking Tasha back to camp. Doc says she needs surgery." Guzman informed them.

"Understood." Taylor acknowledged. "Hey Guz. She's in good hands."

Jacob quickly grabbed the radio. "Guz, don't allow any freaking leeches."

"Leeches… what?" Came a confused reply as Guzman tried to find his thoughts again. "Well, uh… K-Keep sharp eyes. Mira's in your area. We picked up Sixers' radio chatter.

"Damnation." Taylor cursed. "Copy that."

Several minutes later, the convoy pulled into a large clearing, getting there by following flashes of gunfire. The soldiers piled out, firing in all directions. Jacob put a set of goggles over his eyes, his vision immediately changing thanks to the thermal recognition technology. After the soldiers fanned out, it was easy work from then on out. Every Slasher in the area was pegged, with no injuries to the soldiers. After the mess, Jacob, Taylor, and Jim gathered near the wrecked rover.

"He's gone!" Jim exclaimed, the flashlight of his weapon shining on an abandoned backpack.

"Mira…" Taylor grunted. "She came for her man."

"Not that one." Jacob frowned, pointing at the body of a dead Sixer lying several feet away.

"She's good." Taylor admitted grudgingly.

"No she's not!" Jacob exclaimed. "She drove a hell of a long distance, lost two of her guys, to get one back, who was beaten and shot… She needs to get her priorities straight…"

**Author's note: I apologize if this chapter's a bit awkward. I am just at the do or die point of this one, and just could not delay posting it anymore. And from here on out, I will try to post a chapter for every episode of the series. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
